Minecraft mob fanfic
by Themartinez1476
Summary: Well uh I don't know what happened and why story disappeared
1. Chapter 1

Minecraft mob fanfic

WARNING CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE AND LEMON

There was a young man named Tyler he was a pretty normal he was 19 years old he was 6.3 pretty tall if you ask me,he had dark brown eyes and had jet black hair and slightly tanned skin his mother or father wasn't around very often he had a sister but she had moved out,pretty much through everyday he was alone but he didn't mind since he was used to it

He was playing minecraft one day, it was his favorite game to play he was basically addicted to it, he was building a part of a castle he was making and then his computer started to flicker..his screen glitches out rapidly there was a sudden shaking "what the hell...?"he said. He started to feel dizzy soon getting drowsy "what's goin on...? Feeling sick he then blacked out...He woke up slowly but dizzily he then got up to his feet only to find he was nowhere familier he was outside

It was fairly breezy there being a lake nearby..."where the hell am I?" He walked around a bit and found a tree"I wonder if..."Looking at his hand clenching it into a fist and punching the tree he felt no pain"wait what the...wait oh nooooo I thought this only happened in mob talker fanfics wait where's the mobs"then he decided to make the best of what had just happened,considering he was in his favorite game he did things like you would normally he had made a house very quickly nightfall came quickly aswell he placed his bed down but he...he heard sobbing from outside "what could that be?or who could that be? It...sounds like a...like a GIRL!?"he quickly rushed outside and saw a girl surrounded by 4 men they were trying to rape her she was...very..very scared. He than felt a strange urge to...fight and protect the girl,his eyes had turned from brown to a dark red...he very quickly got over there faster then he normally would the men looked at him and laughed "he thinks he can stop us!"one said another said"let's kick his ass!"they had all pulled out iron swords one man held the girl down"help me! Let go of me you sick freak!"she lashed out aggressively at him. He replied very rudely "just SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WATCH!"she winced at his men all grouped up on Tyler.

One man had took a swing with his weapon,Tyler dodged it swinging a powerful punch to his throat the impact had shattered his spine and left breathing useless lying on the ground,Tyler was focused and didn't notice the other man swing at him gashing his side "AGHhh"he yelled falling to his knees he didn't care about the pain he turned around swiftly at threw a kick at the man who struck him hitting his knee cap busting it,dislocating his leg"FUCK"the man yelled as he fell to the ground the last man was intimidated losing confidence he could beat this guy,Tyler threw at punch at him hitting him in the jaw breaking it and disconnecting it from his head "mohker fuhkcr" he whispered coughing up blood and dieing from the impact the man holding the girl let her go and ran,Tyler wouldn't allow this he quickly picked up one of the fallen men's sword and threw it hitting the running man in the back of neck killing him instantly, Tyler said under his breath people like this don't deserve to live...

His eyes went back to normal after a short period of about ten minutes, he felt intense pain in his side..."damn he hit me good he ate a pork chop from a pig he had killed earlier which healed his side almost instantly he went to check on the girl to see if she was okay"uh..are you alright"he asked in a shy tone "I'm ok now thank you for saving me from those dirty men she said"uh..your welcome uhh what's your name?" " Oh my name is Cupa,Cupa the creeper most people don't tend to bother with me because they think ill explode if they come near me it's...kinda depressing really I never had any real friends except for other mobs" Tyler froze at the sound of "other mobs" (ohh shit)he said in his head. "you seem like a nice guy what's your name?"i'm Tyler nice to meet you" "Nice to meet you too" said Cupa "you probably don't want to be around me since I'm a creeper" she said with a sad look in her eyes. "Yes but your not a normal creeper if you were you would have blown those men up already and me aswell" "w-what?" She said embarrassingly her face blushed a light pink. "Your more human then others allot more human, actually the only part of you resembling a creeper is that hoodie your wearing." Cupa blushed a little more "i like the way you look Cupa" Cupa blushed deeply so she turned her head "Th -Thanks I like the way you look aswell Tyler" (Tyler was wearing a white t-shirt with a unbuttoned coat over it with dark black jeans and white sneakers) "Uh thanks Cupa your really nice"Tyler said sheepishly scratching the back of his head."you too Tyler" "well I guess I should be going now" "wait...c-can -can I...come with you?"Cupa asked with a deep blush "well I don't see why not"Tyler said "R-Really you'll let me!?" "Yeah let's go it's almost morning" They went home shortly afterwards "it's not much I just built it so don't expect much" "you just built it!? This is amazing this is wonderful for being just built!" (The house was 2 stories had spruce and birch nice windows and many chests along with 1 bed) "Uh thanks like I said Cupa your really nice" Cupa blushed again."So what do you wanna do Tyler?" "Uh I don't really know but man I'm tired are you hungry?" "Actually now that you mention it I do feel hungry" "ok ima go make something then I'm going to bed ok?"He then cooked some beef and bread and made a sandwich for cupa "here you go Cupa try it" "ok nomghh( she widened her eyes as she bit into it)this-this is delicious!" "Thanks Cupa haha ok good night"cupa stared blankly out the window" I don't know why but when I saw him first thing I felt was something in my heart it felt weird it started to beat faster when he saved me and took me in...I-I think I have a crush on him... I doubt he likes me back though well it's night time so I should go to bed now..."Cupa walked upstairs to see there was only one bed she blushed at a sleeping Tyler "He looks so cute when he's asleep...well since I dress like this it's gonna be a little embarrassing oh well I'll try not to mind it"

Cupa crawled in bed she felt something poke her leg it was hard she looked at Tyler he was fast asleep in his jeans she looked at his lower section and could see a large bulge she blushed very deeply "i-is that w-hat what I think it is"that bulge is huge..." Does he have a big...?" She blushed ever deeper"I wonder if it would be wrong to..."she unbuttoned his jeans and undid his zipper revealing a large bulge she pulled down his boxers"oh my god it's massive..."she stroked up and down the length of it,Tyler blushed and moaned a bit in his sleep,cupa giggled and started going faster and faster until she started feeling weird and she got wet down there"I wonder what it would taste like..."slowly engulfing it Tyler awoke"ah cupa...what are you doing ah" "my god Cupa your so good where'd you learn to do this ah...Cupa keep it up and I'm going to..to..CUM ahhhh"Cupa widened her eyes at the amount that Tyler had came she pulled away coughing and gagging she swallowed most of it "sorry I just couldn't resist not to...I love you I've had a crush on you since I first saw you" "Cupa I've had a crush on you too"Cupa was still in a deep blush from earlier"Cupa I love you too"He said as he frenched Cupa,she blushed even deeper her face was redder than red stone she closed her eyes and kissed back passionately when they pulled apart there was a strand of saliva between the 2 they were both blushing deeply now "Cupa are you ready?"

"Yes" "ok Cupa bare with me"Tyler kissed her once again while he was doing this he unzipped her hoodie revealing her breasts he slowly massaged them as he was kissing Cupa,Cupa let out a series of small moans he stopped kissing Cupa and made his way down kissing her as he went by, he went to her belly licked around that area Cupa moaned louder this time Tyler stopped and pulled Cupa's panty's down "don't stare it's embarrassing " Tyler put his face down and started to lick her "nyah! Tyler that feels amazing ahhh"Cupa let out an even louder moan he started to lick her clit and Cupa's lower section started to twitch "Tyler don't stop yes...yes anghh... Tyler Yesssss..."as she said that she had orgasmed for her first time"oh my god Tyler that felt amazing" Tyler had his manhood at her entrance "are you ready Cupa?" "Yes please do it"Tyler slowly pushed in and went very slowly "Cupa does it hurt?" "Yes but don't move please"Tyler moved slowly in and out, Cupa started to moan as Tyler heard this he took it as a sign of an ok to continue he started to pick up speed and go faster Cupa started to moan more frequently and louder "Yes Tyler keep going ahhh ahhhh mmmph oh my god Tyler...that's amazing deeper "hearing this Tyler went deeper reaching her womb"YES OH MY GOD YES YEES YEEES FASTER AHHHHHH"Cupa was now yelling at the top of her lungs her face was very red, her eyes were closed, as her mouth hung open."Cupa I'm gonna come soon ah ah ah ahaaa" come inside me Tyler please" "ok Cupa ahh ahh I'm cumming Ahhh" "Tyler AHHHH AH AH ahh it feels...so warm inside me" after what had just happened they were both exhausted "I love you Cupa" "I love you too Tyler" They then went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2 a new friend

Minecraft mob fanfic 2

Hello! This time Tyler met someone new you'll find out later in the story another persons favourite character,your welcome

Tyler woke up to see a sleeping Cupa on him "what happe-(damnit I slept with a mob FUCK)oh yeah Cupa" Tyler kissed her lightly on the nose he then heard screaming outside so he quietly got up and went to see what it was he walked out of the door to see a girl in a corner being hit continuously by a group of atleast 8 men,Tyler felt power inside him "here we go again..." Cupa had awakened and ran downstairs to see what was going on, to find a open door she looked outside and saw Tyler rushing towards the group of men she just stared in horror as she saw the girl being beat up Tyler grabbed one of them and threw him at the ground, his friends saw this and quickly retaliated, this time Tyler saw it coming jumped very high and roundhouses one of them knocking him down, Tyler shot forward with his fist striking a man in the mouth knocking some of his teeth out and killing him Tyler pulled out a sword he had made the other day and took a swift slash at a man cutting open his chest another man attacked Tyler, he blocked and shot the sword at him stabbing him in the stomach, Tyler had felt more power inside him, he pulled the sword from his stomach and instantly turned to take another life cutting off the head of another, he jumped at another man aiming the sword down he had landed on top of him driving the sword threw his throat Tyler's eyes went back to normal as he grabbed the unconscious girl and ran her up to the house to meet a waiting Cupa "uh...hey Cupa" "Tyler that was amazing! You destroyed those guys!" "Uh thanks for the compliment Cupa...I guess I should tell you why that happens... But I'll tell you tomorrow we need to get this girl some help...they messed her up pretty good.." "(That girl better not take him from me when she gets better!)" "wait she's opening her eyes, she's awake!" The girl opened her eyes slowly looking at Tyler"uhh...where am...I? Wait please don't hurt me I'll do anything" "Don't worry we're not gonna hurt you were here to help you ok?" "Your gonna help...me?" "Yes your badly hurt you need rest ok?" Tyler carried the girl up to the bed and placed her down " thank you for helping me..." "Your welcome it's just in my nature to help people that are in trouble...uh say what's your name?" "My name?..my name is Andr I'm an ender woman" "well my name is Tyler nice to meet you" he said smiling

Andr had blushed and turned her head to face the wall "nice to meet you too" "well uh...how are you? Are you hungry?" "Well I'm kinda hungry"..."Andr said while blushing "Well Ill go get you some food" Tyler went downstairs to get some food for the girl. "Hey Tyler how's she doing?" "Well she's hungry so I'm getting her some food to eat" "oh ok...well I'm gonna go get some food I'll be back later ok?" "Ok when I'm done helping her ill probably just read a book" "ok see you later"Cupa said as she blew a kiss, Tyler went to get some food for Andr, he brought the food back up for Andr"here you go Andr" "Thanks...(as she bit into the meat" Tyler,was heading downstairs until Andr called him "hey...thanks for saving me from those men..." "Uh hey how come they were beating you anyway?" "Well I was just walking around they came out of nowhere and started beating me into a corner...I couldn't teleport because they took my ender pearl..." "Oh you mean this thing?"as he gave Andr her ender pearl "What! Where'd you get this!" I uh picked it up off the ground after I'd killed them all...(that sounds really weird when you say it out loud)"

"Thanks Tyler for getting my pearl back..."Andr said while blushing deeply "hey..Tyler...um thanks for helping me with everything..." "Like I said its in my nature to help people...you should get some rest I'll go see if Cupa is home yet ok? "Ok Tyler goodnight"Tyler gave Andr a kiss on the cheek which made her blush very deeply...she hid her face underneath the blanket."haha ok night Andr" he said while blushing "hey Tyler I'm home!" "Oh hey Cupa what'd you find?" " I found lots of stuff I found beef, carrots, potatoes" "Good I'll make a farm so we can plant those" So he did exactly what he said he would he built a farm, and planted the food it was night time so Tyler and Cupa were gonna go to bed soon "hey Tyler since that girl is using our bed where are we gonna sleep uh I don't know actually, it would be to crowded" "Tyler I'll sleep in the bed with her ok?" "Ok Cupa good night I'll sleep on the floor then" "night Tyler" Cupa and Tyler fell asleep quickly, Andr woke up because of the warmth she felt from Cupa so she decided to go downstairs and sleep with Tyler on the floor, she kissed his cheek,but was surprised to have changed positions with her on top of him straddling him, Tyler leaned upwards meeting Andrs lips, Andr blushed very very deeply.,.soon she went into lust, her head started to get foggy and everything felt good,Tyler unzipped her coat, and kissed her neck,making her moan a small bit, he then started to massage her breasts making her moan more "Hey...keep it down...Cupa might hear..." "Ahh..I'm..sorry it just feels...ahh...good" Tyler continued what he was doing making his way down to her panty's slowly taking them off of her, he put his face down and started to lick "ahh ahh Tyler your so nnn g-good at that..." Tyler then laid down with Andr on top of him "Andr go ahead I'll let you satisfy yourself" "Tyler this is embarrassing...but I'll do it.." Andr slowly positioned herself over Tyler's manhood and let herself down "ahh...it...it hurts...ahh" Tyler kissed Andr once again his tongue entering her mouth their tongues danced around eachother like snakes Andr went into deep lust...her mind losing focus on what's happening as Tyler thrust faster and faster she started to moan..."ahhh...ahhhh...mmmmph...nnnaaaa" Trying to stay quiet she bit her lip as she was losing focus "ah Andr your amazing you feel so good ahh" Tyler stopped moving "Andr go ahead" Andr started to move up and down on top of Tyler using his chest for support she moved up and down quickly "ahh...ahhh...ahh..ah...ahhhh" Andr had a lewd look in her eyes they were watery and her teeth were gritted in a lewd smile. "Tyler I'm gonna...cum soon..ah..aha" "Andr me too...ah..ah..ah" Tyler got that boiling feeling in his manhood he felt something rising, as Andr felt something inside her ready to release itself, "I'm cumming..."they both said in unison but quietly "Tyler it's so warm...and sticky inside me it feels...amazing..." "Andr your walls are so tight...and...warm..ah" "Andr we should go to bed now...that was amazing...love you..." "Love you too Tyler"


	3. Chapter 3

Minecraft mob fanfic 3

Tyler woke up to find no Andr beside him, so he went upstairs to see if she was up there, and she was..sleeping with a smile on her face, and Cupa was asleep looking very cute. "(Well I wonder how Andr is gonna react to well...to last night...and man I hope Cupa doesn't find out and explode DAMNIT I shouldn't have done that with Andr...oh well that was amazing though)" Tyler went downstairs to read a book

Cupa then came downstairs "morning Tyler" "Morning Cupa...well I guess I'll tell you why that happens to me and my eyes but we should wait for Andr to wake up"

"That girls name is Andr? She never told me her name yet" "really? I thought she would have told you already"Andr teleported out of nowhere and hugged Tyler from behind while she was blushing but smiling "Morning Tyler..." Cupa blushed and looked at the 2 "(what's this feeling in my chest...am I jealous of a simple hug...)" "uh hey Cupa you alright?" "Huh oh yeah sorry I just spaced out" "ok just checking...well I suppose I should tell you why this happens to me..." Andr hugged Tyler from behind as Cupa sat on Tyler's lap both listening closely "well it started when I was 10 years old...when I was in school there was a very mean boy he was 13 he was mean to other kids he would always beat them make them cry and just laugh at their pain...I was talking with my friends when he came over and dragged 2 of them from the table, and threw them to the floor when they tried to get up he just kicked one of them in the ribs, my other friend in the stomach so I felt some kind if power in me my eyes had changed from brown to red...i punched him in the gut making him lose all air then I kicked his chest he fell and I just kept throwing punches...the cops got there and lifted me off of the boy since I wasn't old enough to stay in jail they sent me to a place called Juvy it's a place where bad kids go they were all scared of me when I got out, the police told me the kid I beat up had almost died from multiple broken ribs, broken jaw and internal bleeding in the stomach

So whenever my friends or someone I appreciate or like is in trouble, my eyes change and I get this sudden power within my body and my senses and ability's improve greatly I don't know whether I should except it as a gift or a curse..."Tyler thanks for saving from having virginity taken by force...and I saved it for someone special" "And...Tyler...if you haven't been here those men surely would have killed me or if you haven't helped me I would have died from injury" Andr then whispered in his ear that was my first time aswell as my best time"Tyler was now leaning down in depression sobbing..."my family left me thinking I was a monster...I was then adopted by another one..." Andr and Cupa then kissed him both on the lips both had frenched him...(this is gonna end well)Tyler was no longer sobbing but looked at a very angry Cupa and a very angry Andr "Uh..." But they weren't mad at him but they were staring at eachother "Tyler you'd better leave while me and Andr settle this "uh ok" Tyler quickly ran upstairs and heard lots of noise and screaming at eachother downstairs he soon went to sleep...waking up the next morning to find a sleeping Cupa beside him and an Andr lay on top of him

" (ah motherfucker really?)" Cupa was awake rubbing his crotch threw his pants making him hard and then Andr started to kiss him like they had done yesterday making her go into lust...Andr went down and undid his pants revealing his boxers with a "tent" pitched up she pulled his boxers down and began to lick up and down the shaft making her way to the head using her tongue to wrap around it and she began to move her head up and down giving him fellatio "ahh ah Andr where...did y-you learn...to do this...ahhh" Cupa then begin to kiss him unzipping her coat, Tyler then took her panty's off and put his fingers in, Cupa stopped kissing him and moaned "ahh nnn mmmnhaaaa" she hugged him tightly as he stuck 2 fingers in and started going faster and faster' Andr then took her panty's off but left her coat on and let herself down on Tyler's manhood "aaaahhhn Tyler I love you! " she said as she started to move faster Cupa then sat down on top of Tyler "Tyler make me feel good too" Tyler obliged as he started lick her "Ahhhn Tyler I forgot how good you were at that... Ahhh" Andr and Cupa started to kiss eachother "Tyler I'm going to cum soon" they both said as they pulled away from eachother "Ahhh Tyler I'm Cumming!" Yelled Cupa as she came she fell to the side of Tyler, he had changed position with him on top of Andr her legs wrapped around him as they made out with each other Andr dug her nails into his back as she arched her back in pleasure Andr came and so did Tyler, Cupa had got up and placed her head on Tyler's shoulder, Tyler picked Cupa up and placed her infront of him he entered from behind "Tyler wrong hole!" As Tyler entered her anally, Tyler picked her up and held his arms underneath her legs as she moved her arms around the back of his neck.

They started to French kiss as Andr got up and started to make out with Tyler "Ahh Tyler it feels amazing in my...ahhh...I'm going to cum soon ahh" Tyler came with Cupa, Cupa then passed out from pleasure "Tyler do me next"Andr said as she went into lust..."ok Andr are you ready?" "Yeah" Tyler entered anally "ahh...it...hurts...a little bit...and feels good" Tyler went faster and harder as Andrs mouth hang open well her eyes are closed"Tyler that feels ahh...amazing..ahh"As Tyler came Andr also did "That was amazing you 2 ahh..ahh I don't think I've ever felt this good in my whole life.


End file.
